Encore Brothers 5: Banjo and Kazooie Encore
Encore Brothers 5: Banjo Kazooie Encore is a platform and action-adventure hybrid future video game for 2020 for the PlayStation 3 On 2 Disks as a part of the Banjo-Kazooie, and Encore series combined. The game is the successor to Banjo-Kazooie and the Encore Brothers who worked together. The game's story takes place Four years after Banjo-Tooie and Encore Brothers 4: Tokyo Apocalypse. The antagonist, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and her new partner Cord Harley Rivera, are planning to rain death upon the Island Of Isle O Hags. Banjo, Kazooie with the help of the Encore Brothers must stop them before it is too late. Plot ''Disk-1'' Four years after the failed apocalypse In Tokyo. years have passed as well since Banjo and Kazooie defeated the witch Gruntilda a second time and and buried what remained of her skeleton again under another boulder. While the two are playing poker a second time with their friends Mumbo Jumbo and Bottles, Gruntilda Is later reborn with the help of Cord Harley Rivera, an Ex Encore who have just arrived on Earth, In the Banjo Kazooie Universe. Cord arrive in a large digging machinend that was considered to be the Hag-1. A Digging Machine that was destroyed during the events of Banjo Tooie, and was later recovered and upgraded by Cord. Cord finds the reduced skeleton of Grunty, and use's the Hag-1's Special newly upgraded Soul Blast, that fully reincarnates her body as it was during Banjo Tooie. Seeking revenge a second time, Gruntilda destroys Banjo's Newly constructed House again before fleeing with Cord. Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo all escape in time, but Bottles is caught in the magical blast and killed again. The three remaining friends decide to put an end to Gruntilda's plans, but still have no Idea who the Android with her was. The Encores later recieved the Emergency Scanned and entered the Banjo Kazooie Universe finding the remains of Banjo's Home and later finds out that Cord, their Ex Brother who went hey Wire during his Manufacturing and wiped out the memory of the the 3 Brothers. Knowing that he was here the Encores follow Banjo And Kazooie's Trail in an attempt to aide them as well. Following the witches' trail, Banjo and Kazooie arrive again at Jinjo Village in the Isle o' Hags, where King Jingaling, king of the Jinjos, explains that his subjects were frightened away by the newly designed Hag 1 and scattered throughout the island, and gives the two their first Jiggy to help find them. Meanwhile, Cord introduce Gruntilda a cannon called the Blaster-Of-Doom (B.O.D.) that will wreak Havoc on the whole Island leaving nothing left but scattered piles of Wasteland. They test B.O.D. Using King Jingaling as a target again like, who is turned into a pile of Ashes. Gruntilda plans to charge B.O.D. long enough to blast the entire island. The witch's most loyal minion Klungo had betrayed her in Banjo Tooie and had most of her trust and Loyalty to Cord. Banjo and Kazooie later stumble across the Encore Brothers in their progress by fighting the 4 Androids in an attempt to see if Banjo and Kazooie were willing to continue on against their own Heywire Copy. After receiving a victory against the Encore Brothers the Encores Follow Banjo and Kazooie towardssa Finally reaching Gruntilda and Cord's fortress at Cauldron Keep, The Encores Banjo and Kazooie confront Cord, Gruntilda in another trivia game in which the losers will be sent down a trap door into the Dungeon below. After a joint victory Cord & Gruntilda escapes once more. They then reverse the effects of B.O.D., bringing both King Jingaling and Bottles back to life once again. The two confront Gruntilda in the Hag 1, which explodes in the end and destroys most of Gruntilda's body, leaving her nothing more than a talking skull. Banjo and Kazooie return to Bottles' house with their friends to find that everyone else has celebrated without them. They decide to play kickball with Gruntilda's head, who swears to have her revenge in "Encore Brothers Banjo and Kazooie Encores. ''Disk-2'' However it was not over yet, Cord was still out there In Grutntilda's old lair and locked many of the Entry points to those as of Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo and Kazooie leads the Encores into the lair where they carry on from there. After solving each of the Puzzel Pictures with the help of Banjo and Kazooie and making it through the worlds that were in the First Banjo and Kazooie including 2 New ones that were manufactured by Cord himself, the Encores finally trap cord in the Keep where Grunty once kid napped Tooty Banjo's Younger Sister. A Huge fight occurs in the top of the Lair and all four Encores win as Cord falls down to his death and Explodes into a pile of molten scrap on the way down. With both Grunty and Cord Gone the Encores actually took part in repairing Banjo and Kazooie's house before leaving back to their Universe. Setting The game is set 4 Years after the events of Both Encore Brothers 4: Tokyo Apocalypse and Banjo Tooie On the Rare Developed Island Of Isle O Hag the Home Of Banjo and Kazooie and Gruntilda The Witch In the Spring of 2004. Disk 1, is set on various Worlds all over the Island Of Isle O Hag, the same exact worlds as of those of Banjo Tooie, from Mayaham Temple, To Gruntys Industries, To Terrydactyland, and even Glitter Glutch Mines. The player will be taking control of Rare's very famous Banjo and Kazooie as they team up with the Encore Brothers in an attempt to foil Grunty's Plans once and for all, including putting Cord Harley Rivera In The Junk Yard. Disk 2, Is the Continuation of the Game after Grutilda's Defeat leaving Cord Harley Rivera as the only Antagonist left In the Game. The setting of Disk 2 Takes place inside Grutilda's old Lair, the very same lair that was the main Setting of Banjo and Kazooie. Player in this disk takes control Of Harold Highland Rivera as him and the Encore Brothers Follow Banjo and Kazooie up and Down various Part's of the Lair. On this exact Game it resmbles a remake of 1998's Banjo and Kazooie for Nintendo 64. The player must guide the Encore Brothers in the very Worlds of those of Banjo and Kazooie such as, Mumbos Mountain, Rusty Bucket Bay, Treasure Trove Cove, Mad Monster Mansion, and Even, Click Clock Wood, on all Seasons. There is 2 New Worls that were constructed In the Laid By Cord himself as well. MotorPool, and Cord Space Port. Encore Brothers *'Harold Highland Rivera:' *'Hunter Core Rivera:' *'Young Harrison Rivera:' *'Lloyd Serra Rivera:' Allies *'Banjo and Kazooie:' *'Sgt Jamjars:' *'Mumbo Jumbo:' *'Humba Wumba:' Villains *'Gruntilda The Witch:' *'Cord Harley Rivera:' Unlockables Soundtrack Encore Brothers 5: Banjo Kazooie Encore Experiences the exact same Music as of the 2 Games of Nintendo 64 Of Banjo And Kazooie of 1998 and Banjo Tooie of 2000. The only Difference in the Soundtrack is those of the Final Smack Down with Cord Harley Rivera and the 2 New Worlds of the Game in Disk-2 In the Gruntilda's Old lair. The Soundtrack Consists of 2 Musics including one Song from the original Artist's of Composer, Grant Kirkhope, Metallica, and even as well The most Famous singer Stan Bush Of Both Songs The Touch and Dare. Dare's Instrumental Music is played In The Level MotorPool while The Song The Touch is Song and heard in Cord Space Sport, the very last level of Gruntilda's lair leading all the way up to Cord Harley Rivera all the way at the Top. Metallica Unforgiving Is later played during the Final Smack Down With Cord Harley Rivera.